heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Eeee
A E S T H E T I C text here Coding is by Essence! A P P E A R A N C E A strange gift, isn't it not? How unusual he may be, although to most of the Underearth, no different from your average SeaWing, a pale seaweed green as main scale coloration soft rolling in hues of light, although it appears as though every ten scales, the colors change ever so slightly but all the same remain jade. While running down the neck, lines highlighting the gills stand out a pale strawberry pink, lacing down to the underbelly and following in between small balls of pollen, sun yellow that seems to shimmer in pure sunlight, if of course there was such thing down in the depths of the world. A confident smile doesn't cease to cross upon his short snout, occasional teeth softly curving out of his grins, it only takes a slightly closer look to see, such a strange figure with at a first glance one would think... hybrid. This would be a no, for even if Aesthetic appears that of a true Rain-SeaWing hybrid, he remains a purebred, just barely one may say, for shimmering multi-colored scales fill your eyes, rippling with colors. Noticeable, notable, a large aquamarine sail, so abnormally large it seems to droop to the side a little while running down his back, upon the neck and down to the tail tip, a pale yellow for the luminous spots specking behind his eyes, starting as that of spots before growing bigger, continuing around the upper brow as though jewels. Yet, the underbelly, remaining more of a pastel blue with possible specks of a sky coloration running down his front seems untouched by the yellowing jewels. P E R S O N A L I T Y Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Duis tristique egestas placerat. Sed volutpat fermentum ex vel sagittis. Etiam egestas pulvinar enim, eu vulputate lacus ultricies quis. Cras iaculis, est vitae dictum sollicitudin, elit augue laoreet mauris, a tristique arcu ligula sit amet enim. Integer gravida maximus arcu vestibulum fringilla. Mauris nisi leo, luctus in accumsan sed, tempor at justo. Vestibulum ac urna mi. Vivamus in aliquam erat, at cursus erat. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla placerat commodo augue vitae placerat. Etiam rutrum dui augue, eu eleifend nunc mollis euismod. A B I L I T I E S Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Duis tristique egestas placerat. Sed volutpat fermentum ex vel sagittis. Etiam egestas pulvinar enim, eu vulputate lacus ultricies quis. Cras iaculis, est vitae dictum sollicitudin, elit augue laoreet mauris, a tristique arcu ligula sit amet enim. Integer gravida maximus arcu vestibulum fringilla. Mauris nisi leo, luctus in accumsan sed, tempor at justo. Vestibulum ac urna mi. Vivamus in aliquam erat, at cursus erat. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla placerat commodo augue vitae placerat. Etiam rutrum dui augue, eu eleifend nunc mollis euismod. H I S T O R Y Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Duis tristique egestas placerat. Sed volutpat fermentum ex vel sagittis. Etiam egestas pulvinar enim, eu vulputate lacus ultricies quis. Cras iaculis, est vitae dictum sollicitudin, elit augue laoreet mauris, a tristique arcu ligula sit amet enim. Integer gravida maximus arcu vestibulum fringilla. Mauris nisi leo, luctus in accumsan sed, tempor at justo. Vestibulum ac urna mi. Vivamus in aliquam erat, at cursus erat. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla placerat commodo augue vitae placerat. Etiam rutrum dui augue, eu eleifend nunc mollis euismod. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Duis tristique egestas placerat. Sed volutpat fermentum ex vel sagittis. Etiam egestas pulvinar enim, eu vulputate lacus ultricies quis. Cras iaculis, est vitae dictum sollicitudin, elit augue laoreet mauris, a tristique arcu ligula sit amet enim. Integer gravida maximus arcu vestibulum fringilla. Mauris nisi leo, luctus in accumsan sed, tempor at justo. Vestibulum ac urna mi. Vivamus in aliquam erat, at cursus erat. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla placerat commodo augue vitae placerat. Etiam rutrum dui augue, eu eleifend nunc mollis euismod. T R I V I A * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. G A L L E R Y Seawing.jpg|infobox Aesthetic aesthetic.png|moonlight fantasy